wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Snowglobe
Snowglobe is an IceWing created by That_One_IceWing Description Snowglobe is an IceWing who's main body is light grey. Her spikes are a lightish shade of aqua. The insides of her wings are a pale white-blue and her scales on her back, tail, and arms are pale blue. She is often considered as beautiful, but cold. Personality Snow is often emotionless and cruel. She has learned not to show expressions since she was a young dragon. Her hatred against hybrids has taught her to be alert and knowing of her surroundings. The only emotions we see of her are from when she showed fear, remorse, and fury at Mountain Goat's death. Or you could also point to her somewhat caring feeling towards Kimberlite. She is a relentless spirit who acts calm and beautiful but is a cold hunter on the inside. Abilities * Can withstand bright lights * Frostbreath in cold areas * Extra sharp claws * Radiates a chill aura History Snowglobe grew up with both her parents in the Fifth Circle. She had to claw her way up to the Third Circle to be even considered something. No matter how good she was, a dragonet named Mountain Goat. always seemed to be better. Mountain Goat was always two places ahead. Never one. Always two. She would taunt Snow nonstop. When noticing that Goat had only her mother pick her up after fights, Snow became suspicious. After a thorough examination, being quick not to be caught, Snowglobe found out that her father was a TrickWing. Her real name was Broken Mirror, but she changed it once she got to the Ice Kingdom. Snowglobe devised plan after plan to get after Goat. At the age of ten, she killed Mountain Goat in a 'practice fight' (She later claims it was a complete accident involving her wings brushing past her heart and stabbing it) , bringing dishonor to her family. Snowglobe slowly became possessed, swearing to get rid of any hybrids still living. She joined an organization against hybrids or any other odd dragons, swearing vengeance. It is common belief she is in Society For The Purity of Dragon Tribes, no one's really sure. Her mission was to kill any hybrids she met. But it was hard. They were either too well protected or already captured by other dragons. When on guard at Blaze's Fortress, she met a handsome GeodeWing dragon named Fluorite. After a while, they had an egg together. It was a crystal-looking one where you could see the faint outline of a baby dragon. For a while, they were happy together with the egg. But then Snowglobe kept disappearing with the egg to the Society. When Fluorite found out, he panicked and killed her with his own claws. Relationships Fluorite: Fluorite is a GeodeWing who was husband to Snowglobe. She really didn't love him, rather used him to get Kimberlite. Snow feels no emotion when she's near him, despite how he obviously wanted to love her. Kimberlite: Kimberlite is the child of Fluorite and Snowglobe. Kim was only a piece of her plan, although sometimes you could find her cradling the egg. In public, Snow acted coldly towards her in public, and if she had not hated hybrids, they would be a cute mother-daughter pair. Unfortunately, Kimberly was attached to Snowglobe and was hard on Fluorite on this. Trivia * She is based off Tundra and Scarlet * In three words: Disturbed Motherly IceWing * Her development name was Wool * Snowglobe's name is based on the fact that she is pretty, but her outward image is not real __FORCETOC__ Category:IceWings Category:Females Category:Deceased Characters Category:Content (That One IceWing) Category:Characters